1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices include, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode device (OLED device), a field effect display (FED), an electrophoretic display device, and the like.
OLED devices includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer positioned therebetween and emit light while an electron injected from one electrode and a hole injected from the other electrode are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to form an exciton and the exciton discharges energy.
Because OLED devices have a self-luminance characteristic and do not require a separate light source, unlike LCDs, the thickness and a weight of OLED devices may be relatively lower compared to LCDs. Further, because OLED devices have high-grade characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed, OLED devices have received attention as a next-generation display device.
In OLED devices, however, the pixels may tend to deteriorate over time, and in order to improve or maintain image quality, OLED devices may correct or compensate for deterioration of the pixels. For example, light emitted from the pixels may be received in an optical sensor unit to be analyzed and corrected.
However, if the light emitted from the pixel is transferred to the optical sensor unit, the deteriorated pixel may not be corrected.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.